


Nicknames

by nothingfancy



Series: Stills from the Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Other, Rumours, let that one slip, snooping around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingfancy/pseuds/nothingfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric has picked up on Solas' endearment and questions him about what "vhenan" means</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

“Hey chuckles, what’s with this ‘vhenan’-business?”

 

“It’s nothing, just an elven nickname.”

 

”You elves and your nicknames. Don’t they usually mean something? Like master, or old person?” Varric asked.

 

“They do. Why are you suddenly so interested?”

 

“I just thought you called the inquisitor ‘da’len’, but now you call her ‘vhenan’… and she smiles every time you do so.”

 

Solas smiled at this information. And then he realized that Varric had heard them saying these things. He had thought it had only happened in private.

 

“I usually call the Inquisitor ‘Inquisitor’, Varric.”

 

“Hahaha, chuckles, that’s not entirely true. I have constructed a chart over the things you call the Inquisitor the most, ready? Alright: 1) Vhenan, 2) Lavellan and 3) da’len. What am I to make of this? Just tell me what it means Chuckles.”

 

“Why Varric? What is it to you?”

 

“I just like to know things, alright? And why can’t I know? Is something going on?”

 

“No… Lavellan is Lu… the Lady Inquisitors name. Da’len means ‘little one’ as in she is younger than me. She calls me ‘Hahren’ in return because I am older and therefore wiser. Satisfied?”

 

“No… What. Does. Vhenan. Mean? Maker’s breath Chuckles, now I’m certain something is up.”

Solas let out a deep sigh; he was caught up in a corner. He had to confess.

 

“Alright, child of the stone. Vhenan means heart. I best be going now, I have things to do.”

 

“You call her ‘Heart’? What does that even mean… heart… Elves sure are something for themselves.”

 

Solas could hear Varric talking to himself all the way through Skyholds throne room and just as he reached the stairs to the court yard he heard him say “Maker’s breath! Heart! Of course…!”


End file.
